1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pet security in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for securing a pet against to a stationary object.
2. Description of Related Art
Pets are common companions for many people. In particular, dogs are a popular pet for many people. Dogs are frequently taken by their owners on walks. When in public, such as during a walk, pet leashes are typically used to restrain or control the pet. In many buildings and establishments, pets are not allowed, due to health, safety or other concerns. In such establishments, it is frequently necessary to tie up or otherwise restrain the pet outside of the establishment. Frequently, the leash of the pet is used for such purpose by tying the leash to a post or other stationary object.
One difficulty of tying up a pet to a stationary object is that the knot used to tie up the pet may become loose or untied thereby permitting the pet to become lost. Other difficulties are that the knot may be untied by another person other than the owner, thereby exposing the pet to being stolen. Previous attempts to secure a pet from being stolen or lost have not been satisfactory. In particular, some attempts have been made to provide a structure which permits the leash to be secured back to itself thereby forming a loop in the leash which may be positioned around a stationary object.
Such devices, however require adaptation to the end of the leash for use in extending around the stationary object such as opening or closing the loop which may interfere with the user's ability to hold the leash. Additionally, some users may find it less desirable that portion of the leash which they are to hold is to be wrapped around and in close contact with an external object which may be considered unhygienic. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,094 to Phillips and U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,019 to Hong-Rong et al and Canadian Patent No 1,171,294 to Koronkiewicz.